My Dear Husband
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Terjebak dalam drama pernikahan konyol khas klan ternama, mungkinkah Sakura merasa bahagia dengan pernikahannya bersama Sasuke? sementara yang gadis itu tahu, pemuda yang dia cintai hanya Naruto. Bad Summary! Warning inside. RnR?


"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Uchiha..." Suara yang terdengar ramah, barisan pelayan yang tampak menyapa dan memberi hormat, senyuman seorang pria renta yang tampak duduk di kursi roda dengan beberapa orang berada di sekelilingnya.

Akhirnya, segala drama memuakkan ini berawal. Aku mengutuk juga merutuki nasibku. TUHAN, dimana keadilan yang KAU janjikan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Dear Husband | Chapter 1 | SasuSaku slight NaruSaku | M for Language and Lime | Drama, Hurt / Comfort | Warning : Amatir, Typo, yang ndak tega Sasuke disakiti, sebaiknya persiapkan hati anda dimulai dari chapter ini :) | original story by Mikan desu .**

 **Please be pleasure to take some comment. Review, Concrit and Flame are welcome :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah itu megah. Bak istana. Terdapat sebuah taman yang nampak indah nan asri, kebun bunga dan buah di kedua sisi, sebuah hall kecil untuk pesta kebun dan sebuah kolam renang besar di sisi belakang rumah. Semua tertata sangat indah juga artistik. Dalam keadaan normal, aku akan memuji siapapun pemilik rumah ini.

Sayangnya keadaan tidak lah normal seperti semula. Hidupku berubah bak drama cinderella dalam dongeng memuakkan itu. Menikah dengan seorang pria yang pantas menyandang kata "pangeran", tapi sayangnya aku tidak menikah atas nama cinta.

Pernikahan kami terjadi layaknya drama klise 2 klan ternama. Perusahaanku bergantung secara finansial pada perusahaan pria itu. Dan dengan keadaan ekonomi yang tidak stabil seperti ini, cara paling aman untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarga kami adalah dengan mempererat kongsi kerjasama bisnis menjadi ikatan keluarga.

Aku sudah berdoa pada Tuhan, nyaris 10 kali sehari. Tapi kenapa DIA tidak mengabulkannya? Apa DIA sudah tuli ? Atau begitu sibuk mengurus doa jutaan umatnya yang lain. Persetan! Sekarang hidupku terasa terjungkal di neraka karena DIA terlalu sibuk memalingkan wajah dari segala doaku.

"Selamat datang dan selamat menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha, nona Sakura..." Ucap salah seorang pria berkacamata sambil membungkuk hormat. Kelihatan dari caranya berbicara, dia adalah kepala maid di keluarga ini. Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas, lalu meneruskan langkah sepasang kaki jenjangku menyusuri rumah megah ini dengan pria itu mengikuti di belakang.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Yakushi Kabuto. Saya adalah kepala pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu..." Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah terlebih dulu memotongnya dengan nada bosan.

"Kamarku... bawa aku kesana, Sekarang!" Ujarku dengan nada memerintah. Kulirik sekilas melalui ujung emeraldku, tidak ada perubahan di wajahnya dengan nada ketusku. Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

"Mari, silahkan Nona... Aahh maaf, mungkin sebaiknya saya segera memanggil anda Nyonya Uchiha." Pria itu meralat kata-katanya sendiri sambil mengambil langkah memanduku dari depan. Aku tidak peduli. Siapa yang peduli dengan hal tetek bengek seperti itu? Silahkan saja dia mau memangilku apa. Aku sudah cukup lelah seharian ini harus memasang senyum palsu untuk melayani para tamu-tamu sialan itu.

Nyaris 5 jam aku merasa bak patung yang hanya berdiri disana dan tersenyum kepada ribuan tamu undangan yang terdiri dari berbagai klan ternama seantero Konoha yang ingin memberikan ucapan selamat atas pernikahan kami. Penyatuan 2 klan besar dan ternama selalu menjadi santapan empuk kalangan media yang dengan seenaknya menulis TagLine berita "Pernikahan Impian Bak Cinderella, Haruno & Uchiha". Konyol sekaligus penuh dengan tipuan narasi belaka.

Andai mereka tahu seperti apa perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Jika bukan karena Ayahku yang nyaris bersujud di hadapanku aku tidak akan mau menikah dengannya. Dengan pria yang bahkan identitasnya selama ini hanya aku kenal melalui media massa sebagai " Sang Pewaris Uchiha". Pernikahan sialan ini sudah membuat hidupku yang semula normal menjadi kacau tak karuan.

Karenanya aku membenci lelaki ini. Lelaki yang baru kukenal sehari sebelum pernikahan kami. Lelaki yang telah menikahiku siang tadi. Lelaki yang menggenggam tanganku dan berdiri di pelaminan sebagai... Suamiku.

Ya... aku membencinya. Dia membuat hidupku berantakan. Dia membuatku harus terjebak dalam pernikahan memuakkan ini. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sepasang onyx-nya yang memandangku tadi seperti kami sudah saling mengenal bahkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu?

Apapun alasannya, aku membencinya. Aku membenci suamiku sendiri...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurebahkan tubuh lelahku di tempat tidur king size yang dipenuhi taburan bunga tersebut. Aku harus memuji siapapun yang menyulap kamar super besar ini menjadi ruangan yang sangat romantis dengan taburan bunga dan lilin di setiap sudutnya.

Tapi aku terlalu kesal untuk memuji orang lain. Terlalu lelah bersandiwara bahagia seharian ini. Aku hanya ingin tidur, kalau bisa tidak perlu bangun kembali untuk melanjutkan pernikahan menggelikan ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terlelap dengan nyamannya di kamar ini, namun saat aku terbangun untuk mengambil minuman, kulihat sesosok tubuh tengah tertidur dengan nyamannya di sofa. Kancing kemeja bagian atasnya sedikit terbuka dengan helaian raven yang tampak sebagian jatuh menutupi keningnya.

Kualihkan tatapanku. Peduli setan kapan dia pulang atau alasan kenapa dia tertidur di sofa -bukannya di ranjang pengantin kami-. Aku justru bersyukur dia tidak berbuat macam-macam yang membuatku tidak akan ragu untuk menghajarnya saat itu juga.

Kuteguk minuman dingin yang tersedia di sisi lemari pendingin di sudut kamar. Kuperhatikan wajah polos suamiku yang tengah tertidur lelap. Seringai sinis terukir di wajahku tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Nikmatilah tidurmu, **Su-a-mi-ku**..." Ujarku penuh penekanan. Kulewati sosoknya dengan tidak peduli. Kuambil gadgetku di dalam tas dan kuusap layarnya. Menghubungi seseorang.

"Naru- _Honey_... aku merindukanmu. Kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?" Suaraku kuubah semanja mungkin. Tentu saja bermanja pada kekasihmu adalah hal yang wajar bukan?

"Aku kembali beberapa minggu lagi, Sayang. Kau merindukanku?" Suara riang kekasihku terdengar menggoda.

"Sangat. Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"Baiklah Saku-Sayang. Aku juga merindukanmu, cintaku..."

" _I love you, Honey_..."

Tanpa kusadari sepasang onyx itu telah membuka dan mengawasi pembicaraan kami dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **===ooooo===**


End file.
